Started With A Text Message
by FlutieCutie
Summary: Mitchie gets bored one day during study hall. Smitchie


_A/N: Hi everyone, hope you're doing well. This is something I wrote a while ago during study halls I wasn't using for doing any homework haha. I just felt like writing instead, so I wrote this kind of based on my study halls that day. Except mine are 20 minutes long and I would be able to get away with texting even if I got reception in my school. =) And I know I still have to finish "Streets of Gold." Honest to goodness, I have the ending written, I just have to find it. Shows how organized Lizzie is outside of school! =P _

_Title: Text Messages_

_Summary: Mitchie gets bored in study hall one day._

_Pairing: Smitchie_

Mitchie maneuvered through dozens of shelves of books and sat down on the floor in the corner or her school's library. She pulled out her math homework and finished the last few problems in no more than five minutes. Now all she had to do was not die of boredom for the next forty minutes. She decided to pull out her cell phone and text Shane.

**Hey, shane, wassup?**

Not much, u? wait, aren't u in school?

**Study hall in the library and im bored.**

U know, theres this thing called homework. I think that's what study halls are for, but im no expert.

**Thank u captain obvious. FYI, im done w/ all of it.**

Oh. Well what about caitlyn? Isn't she there?

**No shes got calculus this period, then we both have lunch. Shane, if u don't wanna talk to me just say it.**

What? Why would I say that?

**Ur making all these excuses to not talk. Its like ur trying to get rid of me.**

No! its not like that, I swear. I just don't want u to get in trouble and get ur phone taken away because of me. That would be bad.

**Shane, im in the back corner of the library. Nobodys gonna come back here and find me.**

Oh.

**Io.**

???

**oh. Io. Ohio. As in the ohio state buckeyes?**

*cough*dork*cough*

**im a buckeye, shane. Did u expect any less?**

Not really, no.

**Then it shouldn't be a shocker when I geek out. Besides, ur a dork, too, and u know it.**

Shane gray is not a dork.

Uh, yeah, u kinda are…

Am not.

**Are too.**

Am not.

**Shane, we both know how this is gonna end. I'll win.**

No u wont, not a chance.

Im making my puppy dog face right now, bestest friend. =(

Ugh. Fine, u win. U know I cant say no to the puppy face. What were we arguing about anyway?

**No clue. Ha. Well, the bell just rang, so I guess id better go find Cait and get lunch. Im starving.**

Oh, ok. Just one more thing, mitch. I know this isn't something to say over a text, but…I like you. as more than just a best friend.

Mitchie stared at her phone in disbelief. Had Shane Gray really just told her that he had a crush on her? I couldn't be, it seemed too good to be true.

**I like u, too, shane.**

She got nervous when a minute had passed and there was no reply. All of a sudden her phone buzzed in her hand, making her jump. Shane's picture popped up on the screen; he was calling.

"H-Hello?" she answered.

Shane wasted no time. "Did you mean it?"

Mitchie slipped into the bathroom and checked to make sure no one else was there. "What? Yes…wait, did you?"

"Well, yeah."

There was a pause before Shane spoke again. "Mitchie Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

Mitchie smiled wider than she thought possible as she answered. "Yes!"

Before either of them could say anything else, the bathroom door opened and Mitchie heard a familiar voice.

"Mitchie, are you in here? Hello?" Caitlyn called.

"Cait's looking for me, and you know how she gets when she's hungry," Mitchie giggled.

Shane shuddered. "Yeah, I don't think Nate will ever forget. But, go, before she mauls you. That wouldn't be good. Bye, Mitch."

They hung up and Mitchie walked out of the stall she'd been in, a huge smile still plastered on her face. "I'm here, Cait."

"Mitchie! Where have you been? I'm freaking starvwait, what'd I miss? I think if you smiled any bigger your face would fall off."

Mitchie laughed. "Well, Miss Gellar, there's a reason for that. The Mitchie Torres you know and love is no longer single."

Caitlyn gasped in excitement. "What?! Really?! Who?!"

"Shane."

"Shane?!"

"Yes, Shane!"

"Well, good," Caitlyn said while dragging her best friend out of the bathroom and toward the cafeteria, "Goodness knows it took you two long enough."

"What?!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, Mitch. Anybody with two eyes and a brain could see you guys had massive crushes on each other. Now, you have to tell me _everything_ at lunch!"

Mitchie chuckled as they entered the lunchroom and got their food. Once they sat down, Caitlyn stared expectantly. "Well?"

"_Well_, it all started with a text message…"

The End

_So I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know what you think, it's much appreciated =)_


End file.
